ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 5 : A Quick Appearance
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Curtis and Alpha saves Althea from the Python, in doing so they discover that she possesses the power of prophecy. Now "Oh come on Alpha, we have to ask her!", said Curtis to Alpha who was in his watch. "No. That might shock her or something.", replied Alpha. "Well it's for the greater good." Alpha eye-rolled. "The greater good...right...you mean yours..." "Hush...that still doesn't matter...what we need to know right now is the recent murders..." "Crushed bones...drained of blood...yeah...definitely not human..." "Depends...I've seen some pretty demented things...a guy decapited a student and cannibilized on him, recorded the whole thing and posted it on Youtube..." "Humans...I've lived longer then this solar system had first been created and yet...I still don't understand them..." "I mean...your species blew themselves up so...I wouldn't say anything..." "Your planet is on the same path...unless we can change it..." "We can change it alright...if all these monsters would stop appe-. Hey there's Althea!" "Hey.", Althea said, waving hello at Curtis. "Hey...you've heard of the weird murder cases recently?" "Of course, it's everywhere, my parents wouldn't even let me go to school..." "So...any leads on the kaiju?" "It was about time you asked, I had some a few days ago." "I bet it's gonna be something cliché like a vampire or something..." "Close...it's a Chupacabra." "The Goat-sucker?" "Yeah...apparently it moved homes..." "Yeah...wasn't it in South America before? Why is it here?" "Because there's something not right over there...", Alpha suddenly interjected. "What do you mean?", Curtis asked, wondering whether this 'something' had something to do with his arrival on Earth. "Recently...I sensed massive Minus Energy readings coming from there...and we're in North America..." "I'm guessing this is Vermillion's doing?" "No...I sealed Vermillion a long time ago...this can't be his doing....but he has a lot of followers..." "I mean...things hadn't been normal for the last...5 weeks anyways..." True...but I bet thid is only the tip of the iceberg...there is more then this seems..." "So...is this like a Dan Brown novel? With all those conspiracies and stuff?" "Possibly..." "I mean...wait...I sense Minus Energy..." "We all do...", Althea said. Curtis ignored her comment and went to the place where the Minus Energy was the strongest, the graveyard that was right across his school. He cautiously went inside until the smell of rotting flesh hit him. He pinched his nose together and breathed through his mouth while swearing. When he finally found the Chupacabra, it was eating off a recently buried corpse, signaling that it was very desperate for food, due to it eating flesh, instead of just draining blood. Curtis wasted no time transforming, as he grew gigantic, the Chupacabra noticed him, and did so too. They now circled each other as if two predators confronting each other. Alpha made the first move, he unleashed a volley of Alpha Arrows, who seemed to hit its mark. The Chupacabra suddenly appeared behind him and clawed him what seemed to only be once, until it leaped away. Sparks suddenly exploded off of Alpha's chest, marking the places where the Chupacabra had slashed him. Alpha fell on one knee, breathing hardly, "Speed huh? Guess this will do...", he thought, before his body glowed an eerie black-purple-grey light. When the light died out, Alpha was no longer there, and so was the Chubacabra. A huge explosion occured in the air. And Alpha emerged victorious in his black-grey speed form, Phantom. Those two were so fast that the battle only seemed to last a second, but in reality, Alpha fought with it in the air. Alpha punched the beast in the gut, who was surprised by his sudden increase in speed, but it then disappeared in its turn. Alpha turned around and drove a nail-kick into the beast's face, somehow reacting fast enough to counter the Chupacabra's unpredictible attacks. The Chupacabra noticed how outmatched it was and prepared to turn around to run, but Alpha alreadys saw that coming and ran in front of him, while unleashing the Phamtom Destroyer Pulse Mode, obliterating it completely. Curtis turned back into his human form, brushing dust off his shoulder. "That thing fights dirty...No pun intended...", he said. "That actually went a lot faster then I thought it would...", Althea said, "Why don't you use that in every battle..." "Because plot!" After that battle "The murders should be over by now...", Curtis said. "Yeah...", Alpha responded, rather more silently then usual. "Let me guess...you're worried about the incoming battles..." "How could I not be?" "Dunno...In truth, I'm a little curious of what the future has in store for us too..." "Well...we'll just have to wait and see..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes